Who killed Umbridge?
by Charms22
Summary: Dolores Umbridge is one of the most hated teacher at Hogwarts. Someone was fed up with that sour witch and killed her. Will be updated after the last chapter of my FourTris story Forbidden love.
1. Preview

**Heya Twistinians as you guys know, I couldn't stop myself writing this story. If you guys hate Umbridge as much as I do, I think you guys will like this story, where I will unravel the murder of that psycho. The suspects will be revealed after the preview. There were many Harry Potter characters that kinda hated that woman.**

 **I am sorry guys for troubling you guys again with another story, but that's how I am as I cannot write a new story after finishing one, I just like to write a lot of stories at the same time.**

 **So here's the Preview to this fanfiction.**

Page break

-3rd person's pov-

Dolores Umbridge was sitting in her hideous pink kittyfied office, thinking about the downfall of Albus Dumbledore, which had happened because of her. She smirked to herself and said to one of the portrait of the cats, "finally Hogwarts is gonna have a better headmaster than that oldie Dumbledore." The cat just hissed at her as she didn't agree with her at all. "Ahem." That psycho laughed in a high pitched way, while looking at Minister Fudge's picture. Yes, was she totally in love with that man, who never had feelings for her, but as always she dismisses the feelings as she had planned to make a love potion especially for him. She had disgusting thoughts about him and herself. She knew that she was playing with the feelings of Filch, but honestly she didn't care. Even Mrs. Norris noticed it and hated Umbridge for that. She left her office to take a "long walk", so that she can spy on other people. Maybe she will find another secret army of Dumbledore's. Yeah she knew that she was using Draco Malfoy and his friends, but they cannot do anything against her as she has done a spell on them, which will break, when she dies. She knows a lot of things, even that the rumour about Lord Voldemort being alive is true. The ministry of magic has prohibitted the topic about the dark lord, so as a cover they use the words that Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore are liars and mentally unstable. The ministry of magic has torn the wizarding world apart and Voldemort is gaining more and more companions known as his Death Eaters.

Page break

When Umbridge had finally had left her office, someone came inside to look for something. "Dammit she doesn't have, what I need. I need to find out, where she's hiding it!?" That person cursed angrilly unknown to the portrait of the cats as they were sleeping at that time. That person took one of the pens, which contains the blood ink of any writer. That person slowly unlocked the door and went to look for her as he or she needed some answers from her. The students were treated misserably as well as had many more rules than any other school for witchcraft and wizardary, but only the Slytherins were treated well by her as she was a Slytherin herself. Even the great lover of all, known as Snape hates her a lot and she hates him, because of his guts. The person she actually hates the most is definitely Minerva McGonagall as Professor McGonagall is more powerful than her and always will be. Even the students preferred Professor McGonagall than her. A lot of students knew that Umbridge acted like a pure-blood, when she actually is a half-blood. Our favourite Dolores Umbridge always had hated her parents and brother, her mother for being a muggle, her father for being a low life in the ministry of magic and her brother for being a squib.

Page Break

Umbridge didn't notice that someone must have followed her, when she was in Mr. Filches' room. Dolores never had liked Filch as he was a squib, but that man was useful to her, so she used always add some love potion into his wine. As Filch was already so in love with her, he told her some secrets about Hogwarts and Dumbledore. When Mrs. Norris had seen Professor Umbridge she hissed more powerfully than usually. Dolores was so dumb that she didn't notice the hisses of hatred and said, while pating her, "hello my sweet little kitty." It aggravated Mrs. Norris even more and she bit the hand of Umbridge until it bled. Filch came and asked her, "are alright there Headmistress Umbridge?!" She glared at him, while answering, "the bloody cat of yours bit me." He laughed at her, before exclaiming, "Mrs. Norris isn't harmful at all," he then continued, "you must have cut your hand by mistake!?" A pissed Dolores left the room of Filch and went out to the forbidden forest. In the forrest she tortured every kind of creatures. Someone had to stop her, so the person, who had followed her, manages to use a few curses, like Expelliarmus, Cruchiatus curse and Sectumsempra curse, so that she couldn't defend herself. That person dragged her even further into the forest until he or she found the perfect place to finish her off. Then that person took out a pen and stabbed her a few times until she stopped breathing.

 **Disclaimer: I wish I would've owned the Harry Potter books, but I don't as the story wouldn't be as magical as it is. So the copyright of the books belong to the mind blowing J. K. Rowling** 😍


	2. Suspect list

Suspect list

 **Heya I'm back with the suspect list, before the real story starts. Sorry for being late as I was held up by my other ffs as there is an important turning point coming.**

Page break

Harry Potter is known as the boy, who lived as well as the one, who had defeated the dark lord. Nowadays the Ministry of magic is calling him a liar as they do not believe that Voldemort is back. So whenever Harry opened his mouth to oppose the ministry, he had to go to detention, because of Dolores Umbrigde. She used to torture him with her special pens that drain the blood out of the one, who is using it as well as whatever they write is to be seen on the back of your hand. Unfortunately Harry got busted, when he didn't do anything wrong.

Severus Snape is a mystery for himself. Everyone knows that he wants to teach the defense against the dark arts instead of being the potions teacher. But sadly his dream never got fulfilled. He hates everyone and anyone, he has found some liking towards Draco Malfoy and is trying to protect him, whenever he can as he doesn't want him to become a bad guy and he believes that the Malfoy kid could be a good guy. This man is made out of brick of walls as he doesn't show any emotions except hate, annoyance and sarcasm. He could slay anyone with his comebacks.

Minerva McGonagall shows her hatred towards Umbridge, whenever they have a discussion about something so small and Dolores does make it look like it's so big. For Minerva to hate someone, it takes a lot and Dolores has proved her that only hatred could ever exist between them. These two hated eachother since day one, when thy both had started their first year in Hogwarts. Minerva is quite a talented woman, but Dolores was rather the opposite. One was everyone's favourite, while the other wasn't. Minerva was the seeker in Quiditch for her house Gryffindor, but after she was badly injured by a Slytherin player and because of that she couldn't be in the Quiditch team anymore. Since then she passionately hates the Slytherins even more and wants Gryffindor to win against them in everything and the other two houses Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are with her as they dislike the fourth house too. Slyths and Gryffs always had a love/hate relationship.

Ron Weasly

Everyone thinks his dumb, but the truth is that he's a bit slow. So he cannot be the murderer or maybe someone has compelled him to commit a murder.

Neville Longbottom

He is too nice and scared to be a murderer. No one knows how brave this kid actually is. Dolores always mocks him and he just listens to it, because he will forget as soon as she stops.

Page break

Hermione Granger is a know it all, but she wouldn't hurt a fly, except for the time, she had punched Draco, because of what he did to Hagrid. Hermione didn't like the fact that didn't learn anything from Umbrigde in the defence against the dark arts.

Fred and George Weasley are both harmless. They love to pull off pranks, but they still could have done something to her.

Sirus Black hates her as she was the one, who got him locked up in Azkaban, because of something he didn't commit. Sirius hasn't come back to Hogwarts, after Harry and Hermione had saved him. He loves his godson a lot and vice versa. Umbrigde has done a lot of bad things to him, when he was locked up in the prison.

Dolores Umbridge. Maybe she faked her death, so that someone innoncent has to go to jail for it and it will be a life imprisonment in Azkaban.

The last but not the least suspect tantan is our "loveable" Voldemort, not! He has killed a lot of people and gained power like that. His only defeat was and always will be Harry Potter. The possibility is that he had sent someone to kill her off, as she wasn't as useful as he thought. Voldemort is a person that is driven by hatred and nothing else. He thinks that emotions are something for fools or even for weak willed people. Dolores was a weak willed person for him and she didn't give him the information that he needed or wanted to be precise.

Page break

 **Disclaimer: ohh damm so many people want to kill her, awesome;-)**


	3. Chapter 1

**Hello ladies and gentlemen, here's finally the first chapter! I actually planned to update this one, after I finished writing Forbidden love, but well that didn't go as planned, so here I am with the first chapter of this one.**

 **-Harry's pov-**

At the beginning of the fifth school year, I was excited, because I would see my friends again, but now I feel like I should have stayed at the Dursleys. Our new Defence against the dark arts teacher miss Dolores Umbrigde is pain in the backside. She doesn't allow us to learn anything and is constantly glaring at me. Harmione isn't too fond of her either. Ron is just Ron, he is a bit slow but a great friend. Neville has gotten into trouble a few times, because she lets Draco Malfoy and friends do anything, they want to. Dumbledor cannot do anything against her as the ministry of magic is doing, whatever she wants. It's so annoying, but luckilly we started to form Dumbledore's army. There are many supporters and followers, who'd love to join, but cannot as they're scared of Umbridge. She's causing as much trouble as Lord Voldemort is or even less, but she is the worst teacher, I have ever had, even professor Snape is better than her, anyone is really. Now, at this moment I'm sitting in her class, while she is talking about the dozens of cats, that she has or which one, she'd loved to buy. For god's sake this a defence against the dark art class and not bonding time with the students by talking about cats.

An hour later we were finally dismissed from her class and breathed out in relief, but sadly it didn't last long for me, because she proceeded to tell me, "Mr. Potter your foul behaviour in my class leads you to detention," her voice is calm and collected, but with an evil smirk playing on her lips, I knew that she didn't mean it, "you're on thin ice and it would sadden me to expel you from Hogwarts." She gets interrupted by professor McGonagall, "you would do no such thing Dolores."

"I surely can Minerva and if you will excuse me, I need you both out of my classroom." I was about to say something, but professor McGonagall just pulled me ou of the room, but not before giving Umbridge a glare that could destroy her at any moment.

When we were out of earshot, she asks me, "what did that stupid cow say to you Potter?"

"She told me," I say as normal as possible, "that my behaviour in her class is foul and that she intends to expel me, after I go to detention, she nods and tell me to go on, "but she tried to hide enthusiasm of kicking me out!"

"She loves to stir things up," professor McGonagall mentions rather more to herself than me. She looks at me and says, "Potter you should be going to your next class. Hurry up would you!" And that was my cue to go.

Five minutes later, I finally reached professor Flitwick's class. He was already there, but waiting for the other students to arrive. He kindly smiles at me and I smile back at him. He is one the greatest teachers I have. He looks at the rest of the students and says, "as you all know," he smile broadens, "that the new professor of your class Defence against the dark arts isn't teaching you anything, so professor Snape and I decided that we..." he was interrupted by professor Snape himself, "that we would to like to teach you bunch of fools the basics." Everyone started to talk to eachother and completely ignored the two teachers. "Keep you mouths shut!" Our beloved professor Snape said, while glaring at everyone, but surprisingly at the Slyths, because he knows, that they are more loyal to that weirdo than him. His house doesn't look to pleased and even the smug smile has left Draco's face and he looks like he has eaten something sour. Serves him right as he walks here and there, like he owns this castle and can do anything to the people he dislikes.

We all listen to him and quieten down, while he said, "we have all the teachers support."

"Does professor Umbridge know about it?!" One of Draco's lackeys asks. "No, she does not and no one will tell her about it!" He pointedly looks at them. Flitwick then takes over, after he had thanked professor Snape for the help.

"So back to our Charms class. Today you will be learning about the use of charms in a duel as well as," he takes a long pause, "why it is necessary and how it's connected to defence against the dark arts!" Some of the other students groaned except for the Ravenclaws and Hermione. Flitwick smiled at them lot and sternly looked at the people, who groaned. "This lesson is very important of course and if you want to succeed in life then listen carefully."

He goes on about it, but he makes in interesting by showing us the techniques and telling other students to help someone else, is they are having any troubles with the spell. Ron had problems with the pronunciation as always and Hermione was helping him. Seamus was nearly on fire and professor Flitwick told Dean Thomas to take Seamus to the infirmary. To my utter surprise Neville was the best after Hermione. He smiles while everyone told him except for the Shlyths of course, "well done Neville." Flitwick was excited and shook Neville's hand with both smiling brightly at the other.

Soon the class ended and it was time for lunch. I gathered my books, pens, quills and stuffed them into my bag. I took my bag and waited for my friends, who were happily talking to eachother about today's lesson and tonight. I didn't say anything, because I didn't want to jinx anything.

 **-End of his pov-**

 **-AN-**

 **Sorry guys I haven't been 100 % healthy or motivated to write, but I still tried and I know, this chapter must be so boring, that nobody's gonna like it. There will be two sneak peaks waiting for you! I hope you'll find them, if you do then I hope you can help me with the next few chapters or be my beta reader.**

 **-End of AN-**

 **Disclaimer: Finally the first chapter is up!**


End file.
